little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Narissa's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Petunia's Transformation (Alternate version)
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Petunia stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of room to swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. She bit her lip as her heart and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Stan and Heff said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, she entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the heffalump and woozle led the way, and a nervous Petunia followed them. But as they went in further, she heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Petunia looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to woozle and heffalump's side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Stan. Heff. You divine, little vipers!" Narissa spoke up from the conch, "Mmm, I see you've brought a customer. Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Petunia nervously came in, and she saw Narissa. "It's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled. Then her tentacles roughly tousled Petunia's fur-hair. "Oh. Oh! Is this how they're wearing their fur back at the palace nowadays?" Narissa slithered her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, as an orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. "Of course, I wouldn't know." she said, as she strutted towards a vanity in the corner. "I've been banished forever by your dear, old brother!" One of her tentacles cupped Petunia's face, and her words brought Petunia out of her amazed stupor. Once Narissa let go of Petunia, she continued lamenting, "Reduced to living in this wretched hovel for all eternity!" Even Stan and Heff felt sorry for their mistress. "And for what?" Narissa carried on, "Because I was ambitious? Because I made a few pitiful attempts to elevate my station in life?" The woozle and heffalump carried their bawling mistress. "You tried to overthrow my brother." said Petunia. Narissa just laughed at her. "These things get so blown out of proportion." she said, getting off Stan and Heff, "At any rate, I've reformed. I only do good these days." She sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." Narissa said, as one of her long, dark tentacles squirted some foaming hair gel from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for this normal animal. This, er, beaver fellow." She took off her tiara, and her red nails ran through her black hair before she placed her tiara back on her head. "Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" "Well, flower girl," Narissa said. Red lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become a normal skunk yourself." Petunia gasped in surprise by that solution. She figured it was impossible to even become a normal skunk; she even knew her brother wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then she looked to Narissa with hope in her eyes. "Can you DO that?" she asked. Narissa smirked as she turned towards Petunia and said, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." She then swam towards Petunia as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer-creatures - like yourself." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Petunia's face with one of her tentacles, causing Petunia to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swam up, and Stan and Heff snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. Narissa: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Stan and Heff laughed as they swirled around Narissa, who also twirled in circles. Narissa: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch'' The woozle and heffalump circled one last time before leaving Narissa with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized mer-skunk. Narissa: True? Yes The woozle and heffalump returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. Narissa: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her arms, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the queen's face. Narissa: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a finger at the princess who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. Narissa: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Narissa had pulled up two mer-animals made of the glowing pink steam, and Petunia was too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. Narissa: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of her fingers, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny boy mer-chipmunk was now a handsome boy mer-chipmunk, and the chubby girl mer-chipmunk was now a slim girl mer-chipmunk, both were the way they wanted to be. Narissa: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and Narissa continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. Narissa: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Piglet, Bambi, and Thumper had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. Narissa: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Narissa please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her hand clenched into a fist, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. Narissa closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. Narissa: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyps until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Petunia was distracted by them before Narissa pulled the mer-skunk closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling her over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Petunia's arm, sharp maroon claws biting into the soft flesh. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a normal skunk for three days." A distracted look crossed her grimacing face as she tried to brush off a stray tentacle that had wrapped itself across her shoulder and chest. "Got that?" Narissa repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, Narissa grabbed Petunia's chin with a tentacle as the girl had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." Narissa said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Mr. Busy to fall in love with you." Narissa continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, he's got to kiss you." the queen continued, "Not just any kiss, the special kiss: the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped a silhouette of Petunia and Toothy together, but this image, Petunia had legs and a skunk tail as Narissa explained, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain normal skunk permanently," Petunia smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouette changed from her and Toothy together, with her back as a mer-skunk. She was sucked back down and Narissa's grinning face filled her vision. "But if he doesn't," Narissa went on, "you turn back into a mer-skunk, and you belong to me!" Piglet couldn't take it anymore. "No, Petunia! Don't be stupid!" he yelled. But then he, Bambi, and Thumper were quickly silenced by the heffalump and woozle, and Narissa once again grabbed her chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Piglet, Bambi, and Thumper reminded her of home, and an interesting thought crossed her mind that caused her to furrow her brow. "If I become normal skunk," she said. "I'll never be with my brother, friends, or sisters again." Narissa faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. Then she got off the claw and faced Petunia as she continued singing. Narissa: Come on, I know you need a little magic And magic is my specialty ''du jour'' She concocted a magic bouquet and gave it to Petunia, who looked terrified. The bouquet exploded and turned into an inchworm, which crept towards her. Narissa took the inchworm, as if it were a thermometer, and, with the snap of her fingers, made it disappear. Narissa: Don't just stand there, looking sick Would I kid you, play a trick? Like I told you, I don't do that anymore The queen of Andalasia's tentacles wrapped around Petunia's wrists and tail, frightening her even more. Narissa: So I think you ought to take my little bargain Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal She dragged the female blue mer-skunk aside and started freeing her Narissa: Sure, it's hard to leave your life But you could be a prince's wife Why don't you let me take that dream and make it real? Oh, oh, oh! At that moment, Narissa spun Petunia around, dizzying her and laughing maniacally. "My dear, I almost forgot. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this queen and her magic scared her, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Petunia tried to explain, "But I don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Narissa said, covering the female blue skunk's mouth with her hand, You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice." The way it came out, the way that red nail insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Petunia gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. Narissa nodded. "You've got it, musk queen. No more talking, singing, nothing!" She listed off the stipulations on her fingers and ended it with a pop of her lips. Petunia protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the queen, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Narissa responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her bottom and began to sing again. Narissa: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. Narissa: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Petunia looked on. Narissa: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn Narissa then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. Narissa: It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! As Petunia looked in the smoke, Toothy's face began to form. She absentmindedly gazed into it until she heard Narissa's voice, Narissa: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then Narissa's face shot through the image, scaring Petunia as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. Narissa: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true Narissa then put a hand on Petunia's shoulder and gave her a very, very long golden scroll and a quill. It is a contract that Narissa gives to mer-animals who had to make thier deals with her, official. Narissa: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Petunia read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Queen Narissa, one voice. Signed X._" Narissa: Stan, Heff, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor A stern look came onto Petunia's face as she looked up. Narissa: un Petunia grabbed the pen as Piglet, Bambi, and Thumper gasped in shock. Narissa: fortunate soul! Petunia then turned her own head away while shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth as she signed "Petunia" on the dotted line. When Petunia finished signing her own name, she opened her eyes and Narissa took the contract scroll. The deal was done! Narissa smiled evilly, spread her hands over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. Narissa: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As Narissa chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Petunia, who looked extremely nervous. Narissa: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge green phantom-like hands, symbolizing Narissa's hands appeared. Each was to her left and right, and Narissa looked towards Petunia as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Petunia with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the female blue skunk sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" Narissa shouted. As Petunia did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Petunia flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Petunia's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Petunia's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Petunia saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Narissa's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then Narissa began to laugh wickedly as Petunia got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Piglet shook, and Bambi and Thumper closed their eyes as they watched in complete horror as Petunia was transforming from mer-skunk to normal skunk. Petunia felt her fins splitting into three, her lower fish body began to disappear as it started to lose its color and match Petunia's fur color. Her legs emerged, a long, bushy skunk tail with sky-blue lines appears at the end of her back, and her tail fins become feet, or paws. She was now wearing a blue bikini bottom, but she was still wearing her blue shell bra, pine scent car air freshener necklace, and pink flower. The bubble disappeared, but now Petunia was left unable to breath underwater, and she couldn't swim either. Piglet, Bambi, and Thumper darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now-normal female blue skunk and swam to the surface as fast as they could. Narissa cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Petunia above water. Petunia took a huge breath of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided her to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friend, especially in this dire time, and without Petunia's voice? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Halloween Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs